Yearning for the Life of Leisure
by Dajypop
Summary: Kevin has always had an urge to try something new. Rolf has always had an urge to take the day off. When these urges collide, will it bring heartbreak or true love to the coldesac? contains slash, yaoi, BOYS KISSING BOYS! Don't like don't read. KevinRolf
1. Only a Kiss

Title: Yearning for the Life of Leisure

Author: Lacey

Fandom: Ed, Edd, and Eddy

Characters: Rolf, Kevin

Warnings: Slash, yaoi

Summary: Kevin has always had an urge to try something new. Rolf has always had an urge to take the day off. When these urges collide, will it bring heartbreak or true love to the col-de-sac? contains slash, yaoi, BOYS KISSING BOYS! Don't like don't read.  
Author's Note: Yeah...this was written because I feel the need to post something. Was watching Ed, Edd, and Eddy when I started writing, so I had to write something for that...it's something new. And I'm sorry if the paragraphs are all short...it's kind of a long chapter..

**Chapter One: Only a Kiss**

"Hey, Rolf!" That gruff voice was the first thing that met the foreigner's ears after the yams were let out. The tan boy knew exactly who that was; Kevin. His best friend, and the only person he could really confide in. He had many memories of Kevin, yet he had no idea that the boy ever took notice the the blue-haired, musky-smelling, non-commoner that was him.

Sometimes things like that wore on his nerves. He only paid attention to the scantily clad go-go Nazz girl. Or the stick in his mouth Ed-boy. So the indigo haired youth was strange. That didn't mean that he needed to be treated different just because he _was_ different. Did it?

He saw no reason why he shouldn't be treated as an interest to the boy who obviously spiked much interest in him. Though he could say that love, or anything similiar, was anything short of perfect, he would have liked to know at least one person he liked would enjoy him right back.

Rolf sighed, smiling a fake grin like he'd grown used to. His dark eyes studied the other form, and Kevin wrapped a calm arm around the taller boy's neck. The sensation shot tingles down Rolf's body; he had to hide himself to not show what had been the result of this.

Kevin watched his somewhat shaky companion with an odd glint in his eye. Today would be the day. Usually, the boy wasn't one for scheming, but it was his first year in Highschool, and he had to do something daring to get noticed by the older kids.

Something as simple as this would never come to the mind of Eddy, or even Double Dweeb. Nobody would care...and nobody would find it faulty or disturbing. They were older now, and not as immature. Or, at least he could say that for everyone but the Ed's.

With a smooth aire to his steps, the green and black-clad boy led the way into his house, and away into his room. Rolf had grown used to the door being locked; it was Kevin's default setting these days. It was all normal. But there was something heavier in the air; he couldn't quite place what.

Once the blue-haired boy sat on the plain bed, in the middle of the plain room, Kevin turned from the door and gave a rather odd grin. Rolf had never seen that look on his handsome friend's face, but merely turned his head to the side and let his slightly shaggy mop of hair fall into his dark, questioning eyes.

The raven-haired boy was on the bed in seconds, leaning his chest against Rolf's arm and making him uncomfortable. He made several 'snarf'ing noises, clinging to his mental state tightly as Kevin leaned in closer.

This was just for practice. He'd do this with his best friend; his companion, and now, his secret. Their lips inched closer until Kevin went in for the save, stealing both Rolf's lips and his breath. He'd never felt so alive.

The jolts running through Rolf's body were like lightning bolts, and his form seemed to thrive on them. He wanted more; timidly he pressed his lips to Kevin's slightly harder, finding that the other boy pressed back.

It was an exciting moment for Kevin, as well. He'd always dreamed of the perfect kiss; the shocking sensation as the jolts of pleasure scoped out his entire body. But even though he was feeling it; he knew it wasn't something to keep. Rolf was just an experiment, nothing more. Who else to do it with than your best friend before moving on to bigger and better prey?

**So...how did you like it so far? I know I kind of skipped around a little, but...this is the best I could do with this. Its a new fandom and I haven't read any stories for it...so yeah. Slight cliffie..but I'm not good at those sometimes. XD Bear with me, and comments are like chocolate chip mint ice cream to a Lacey...absolutely necessary.**

**Give me ice cream and comments. Bwahaha! evil laugh**

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**Falling Down - Story of the Year**

**Stab My Back - All American Rejects**

**The Killing Lights - AFI**

**So I Thought - Flyleaf**

**Welcome to Paradise - Green Day**


	2. A Soul Intwined, It's yours, it's mine

**Hey! Me again...I'm trying to update as much as possible on this...I only get so much done a day, you know. You guys should be happy I'm writing...if you're even reading this. XD I don't even know if I have an audience. Anyways, here's Chapter Two for you!**

**Chapter Two: A Soul Intwined, It's yours, it's mine**

When Kevin pulled away and left the room, Rolf collapsed back on the bed. He could feel his face burning; had Kevin decided that he'd had too much? Was he not coming back?...Well, he had to come back. It was his house, afterall.

When the dark-haired boy didn't return, he decided to leave. He gathered the yams he'd had with him, and slowly trudged down the stairs and out of the house, going towards his own. He couldn't believe the pain in his heart; certainly Nana had some form of remedy for it? Perhaps it was only decongestion?

No, it couldn't be. Being left like that after feeling perfectly fine wouldn't cause heartburn. What could it be then? He'd never heard of this happening in his home country. With a sigh, he entered his house.

The smell of pig urine, cow manure, hay, and other nasties hit his senses and overwhelmed him; if it wasn't for the pain in his heart he probably wouldn't have started crying. Locking himself up in his room, Rolf found the pain lessened the more he cried into the pillow on his bed.

He may have looked like a sissy, but he couldn't have cared less. He felt rejection for the first time in his happy-go-lucky life; and he hated it. He hated emotion at that moment. Especially with what he'd heard Kevin whisper in his ear before leaving.

_I'm gonna go eat. You'll be gone when I get back._

How could someone be so cruel? Had Rolf really not mattered? Granted they had only kissed; this hurt Rolf's heart. And when his heart hurt, nothing could be done right by the son of a sheapard.

The next couple of days flew by, slow and lethargic, as was the way Rolf went about his usual chores. What brought him happiness every other day left him sad and empty. Why was this effecting him so much? He did not want to be one of those 'Elmo Kids' or whatever they were called...so why did he want to hurt so much?

His dreams were broken by the inflaming feel of Kevin's lips on his own; the other's touch against his cheek. The tenderness shared in those sweet sixteen seconds. All of that was gone. And Rolf didn't care to know why it hurt so bad anymore. He really didn't. He just wanted it all to stop.

With burning eyes from sobbing, hands worked to the bone, he trudged to the shower once more, to rid the day's grime and filfth off of him. The nasties of his home were now beginning to bother him. Perhaps he needed professional help? No...he was sure that if Kevin knew this, which he would probably find out, then he would only be disgraced further.

**I know, it's a short chapter. Kevin's is coming up...teehee. Poor Rolf's going _Elmo_ over Kevin and his 'heart-hurt'. I've been there and done that. hugs Rolf It's okay, darling...**

**...Comment for Rolf's feelings, please?**

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**4 a.m. Forever - Lostprophets**

**Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters and the Story of a Lonely Girl - Lostprophets**

**11:11 p.m. - All American Rejects**

**All Around Me - Flyleaf**

**36 Degrees - Placebo**

**All The Small Things - Blink 182**


	3. I'm So Damn Happy

**Well, I'm back again. Dishing out about two to three chapters a night. I'm proud of myself...what with all the distractions and all. I like to make faces...hopefully they all work out on the website. XD I'm so lame tonight. It's late, though, so gimme a break.**

**Here's Kevin's chapter...of after the kiss.**

**Chapter Three: I'm So Damn Happy**

Kevin had been having problems in the past week. His focus in school had slipped from schoolwork, to girls, to guys. And now, to several certain guys.

It seemed that every class he had that annoying little shrimp Eddy in, he was dead locked on the other's body. He'd grown into a very pretty (if not small) guy, nothing at all like Rolf. But then Rolf would enter his mind. Those lips; powerful, hungry, but timid and shy for him.

He felt almost violated that the first kiss was shared with a friend and not someone who really mattered. Why share something that important with someone who would just toss it to the side like some cheap, quick fuck? Granted they didn't get that far, what if they had? How would Rolf had acted towards him then?

The indigo-haired youth was already avoiding him. The more Kevin observed his best friend, the more he found that he seemed upset. Really upset. But he couldn't figure out why, and Rolf was just...well...avoiding anything to do with him. How was he supposed to fix something he didn't understand?

Even passing by in the hallways, Rolf would have his head down and refuse to look Kevin in the eye. On the bus, the two didn't sit together anymore; it was Rolf with Johnny and Plank, then Kevin with Nazz and the occainsional Sarah.

But even with all of the acts of hate and truancy, the black-haired boy realized that when he wasn't looking, he could feel intense eyes on his back, boring holes into his skull. But just like in grade school, each time he looked up the eyes would retract and find the homework in front of them.

He knew it was Rolf, though. Who else could it be? Nobody else in the class seemed to know he existed..it was only Rolf and him some days. But he realized quickly that he had to be sneaky with his own glances at his head-over-heels crush because of the crusher watching him as much as possible.

But Rolf didn't see it as creepy. He found it depressing to stare at Kevin from afar, not able to do anything about it nor work up the confidence to talk to him about it.

But it was official. The boys were going to figure something out before Fall Homecoming. Maybe they'd go together; they had a good two months before it happened to figure this all out. Upon returning to his small locker, Kevin found a note in Rolf's untidy scrawl.

_Meet me IN the locker room ten minutes after football practice._

_-Rolf_

Though he found himself somewhat disturbed by the thought of after practice...he usually took ten minute showers to rid him of the grease and grime of the field. Though he was happy that at this school they took things more seriously; the football team was one of the big things in the school.

The rest of the school day dragged out for both boys. Kevin constantly worried about what would happen in the locker room after they were the only two in there, and Rolf fretting about how Kevin would react. It was a terrible coincidence that they constantly occupied the other's thoughts, now.

_Well, it's not too late. Never too late..._

Kevin thought finally, school being over and done with for the day. It was Monday, meaning there were still days to deal with, but for today the wait was over. He almost ran to the locker rooms, changing and being the first out on the Middle School Field.

Following were some upperclassmen that he didn't know, and finally Rolf. During the whole practice, no matter what drill they were running or what excercise they were doing, Rolf was right beside his best friend, and the raven-haired boy felt that it may just be all right.

**I'm sorry if this makes no sense. I tried my best to make it fit...but I haven't written anything like this for quite a while...so give me some space for error, please. I'm getting better, definately...so just chill while I work this out.**

**Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**Anthem of our Dying Day - Story of the Year**

**Night Drive - All American Rejects**

**Apperantly Hover Boards Don't Work On Water - Hawthorne Heights**

**Happy Song - Styphen Lynch**

**Yummy Down On This - Bloodhound Gang**

**Cassie - Flyleaf**

**A Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds to Mars**


	4. I'll Take Thee Away

**AN: Okay, so, it's been quite a long time since I worked on this story. I was looking through all of my reviews and found this story's…and everyone seemed to like it. So I hope I can do it some justice by working on it again. Please tell me if it gets bad; I'll try hard to make it good.**

**Chapter Four: I'll Take Thee Away**

After practice, Kevin was sure to be in the showers first. Once he was all done, he ran into the school to get his things from his locker, but he found himself walking back to the locker rooms. What had gotten into him lately? He was _running_ to see Rolf. It was stupid; he really couldn't like the taller male. The notion itself made him feel like an idiot. No, he just didn't like that Rolf was ignoring him; he must be on a man-trip. He couldn't be gay, and he thought Kevin was. Yeah, that had to be it. He just had to explain it to Rolf, that was all, and then they'd be fine, right?

Once he finally reached his destination, Kevin sighed some and looked about. The lockers were lined up in twos on each wall, with several walls of just lockers between them. Wooden benches were spread evenly among them, and a few even resided in the showers. His dark eyes flashed through the room, but there was no sight of the cobalt-haired male. It was somewhat strange, actually; he just couldn't find him for the life of him. It was at this moment that he realized he heard the showers going. Crap.

He took a few calming breaths and sat on the nearest bench, smoothing his green shirt and looking at his black pants carefully; they seemed to shrink under his scrutiny. He glanced up like a deer in headlights when he heard the water suddenly shut off, and he prepared himself for a strange sight; what he was met with was something he'd only really think about when definitely by himself.

Water still trickled down well-formed abs, clinging in spots and refusing to let go until a second plush towel whipped them away. Its friend was wrapped discreetly around Rolf's waist, and the young man didn't seem to notice Kevin there quite yet. He trekked to the other side of the room and opened his locker, fishing inside for his clothes. Tossing his wet hair out of his eyes, he yawned wide and began muttering to himself. It was when his hands carefully slid to his towel that Kevin finally pried his eyes from the other's muscular back and found his voice.

"Rolf."

All he really needed to say was in that single word; there were more things tangled and laced inside of it than Rolf had ever experienced. The taller male blinked and turned, before smiling sheepishly and holding his towel a little harder.

"Kevin." His slightly thinner accent turned the word into some kind of paradise, and a light blush crept up on Kevin's face without alerting his brain, first. Both boys stopped and stared at each other for quite some time, eyes daring to rake across the other body, examining each other and sizing the other up. At some point, Rolf had begun to let his towel slip and he turned around, using it as something of a curtain to shield Kevin's eyes from his rather firm rear. Though, soon enough, he found it wouldn't work and he simply slid into his tighty-whiteys and then his pants, hopefully so fast Kevin wouldn't be bothered with his body. Each and every rippling muscle was lightly dusted with hair, and for some reason, Kevin found himself comparing Rolf and that stupid twerp Eddy. However, before he got too far in his comparison, he was interrupted by the son of a shepherd's words, finally.

"Kevin..." He started again, hesitant at first but slowly growing momentum as he flung himself into speech. "I think we need to talk about Friday." He chose his words carefully and tried to remain casual as possible as he yanked his shirt on. The striped fit him better, now, yet the shirt didn't; it clung tight to his stomach and chest. He sure was one chiseled guy.

"Yeah…sure, dude." Kevin managed, not quite sure what was wrong with him. He shook his head and sighed, "I think I should have said something before I did that." He offered carefully, chewing at the inside of his cheek. "It was just practice."

Now it was Rolf's turn to shake his head and sigh, but he did it much differently than Kevin had. "I see." He uttered slowly, pursing his lips in thought. Several times he opened his mouth to speak before he lost his words and closed up shop again. Finally, he just shrugged and tried for a smile. "Alright."

Kevin didn't seem to read his friend so well and stood up with a smile, "I'm glad you understand, dude. We still on for DDR tomorrow after practice?"

Oh, the dreaded Dance Dance Revolution. How Rolf detested the game; it wasn't meant for farmers. The flashing lights and loud music and sudden movements of one's feet…oh, he _loathed _it.

"Sure." He'd picked up that word from Kevin. With a sigh, he slipped into his large shoes and looked back at Kevin before getting a bit of curious want inside of his chest. Blinking a little at the new idea, he climbed over the bench and moved to Kevin, both now fully dressed. He couldn't help his next actions; leaning forward and down, he pressed his lips to Kevin's one more time, just to see if he could get away with it. Once he was done, and Kevin had eased out of shock, the blue-haired male gave a smile; a genuine Rolf smile, and stepped away, heading back into the school for his things.

"See you tomorrow, Kevin."

And Kevin stood there for at least ten more minutes, blinking and trying to untangle his thoughts. Rolf had just kissed him. _Kissed_ him. What did that _mean_, exactly? In all honesty, he was just ready for this day to be over. Sadly, he had something else he had to do, now that it was all taken care of with Rolf. Or was it? He really wasn't sure.

Plugging his iPod into his ears, he closed his eyes and switched it on Shuffle. A heavier song came on suddenly and he smiled a bit at the familiarity of it all.

_And this love will be the death of me  
Blank eyes see no end  
Pulse is weak  
Your skin is turning blue_

Okay…that was a little strange. The song seemed to fit them at this moment; kind of. It did to him, at least. With a sigh, he started up a new playlist. He assembled songs that reminded him of Rolf into that list, followed by saving it after he went through all of his songs. He then moved on to one that reminded him of his real reason for kissing Rolf; Nazz. If he really wanted to be popular, he had to get with a girl that would soar his reputation. And if she didn't work out, there was always Eddy, he supposed. The short guy had caught his attention for some time, now.

As he tried to break his mind away from these thoughts with different music, he started his walk home; he usually waited for Rolf, but he needed time away to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN: Okay, so…it was kind of shorter than I wanted, but I think I did good for not writing this story in a long time. Hopefully my readers didn't get too tired of waiting for it…please R&R! It's amazing when you do…I'll even write the next chapter sometime before the end of the month! (I know it's in a few days.) Anyway, to keep with tradition, here's the list at the end of this chapter:**

**Songs I listened to while writing this: **

**Sandstorm – Darude  
Dizzy – Goo Goo Dolls  
Do You Know – Angel City  
Gummy Bear Song (German) – Crazy Frog  
Ohio is for Lovers – Hawthorne Heights  
Hound Dog– Elvis Presley  
Freak on a Leash- KoRn  
Niki FM- Hawthorn Heights  
Slow Motion – Kittie  
Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects  
**


End file.
